The Road Less Traveled
by GriffynRyder
Summary: There is a new SG-2 at Stargate Command. Led by Major Ashley Griffin, they continue to search the galaxy for threats and allies to Earth. SG-1 character appearances. Set in present day and near future.
1. Prologue

_**AN:** I redid the first part of this story and added a prologue. Let me know what you think!_

Prologue

The Goa'uld mothership floated silently through the stars, all systems powered down, its master biding his time until the right moment came.

"How close are we Jarall?" The First Prime asked, never taking his eyes off the planet that was slowly coming into view.

"Very, sir," the technician replied, his hands flying over the controls. "It will be ready before we are within range of the planet."

The First Prime nodded and sat back in the command throne. He took a deep breath and pressed the comm button on his chair. "My lord, we are almost ready." He paused. "What are your orders, my lord?"

_'Do it,'_ their master's voice rasped._ 'And do not fail me again, Tomas.'_ The was an abrupt click as the comm shut off.

The First Prime paled and swallowed hard. "Yes, my lord." he whispered, staring at the arm of his chair.

"Master Tomas?" The technician's voice jolted him back to reality. "We are within range."

Tomas sat back in his chair, and straightened his shoulders. "Begin the priming sequence."

"Yes, sir." Alarms began to sound as the young Jaffa activated his master's secret. The lights dimmed as the ship began to demand far more power from its systems. The technician turned back to Tomas and nodded.

"Very well." Tomas took a deep breath. "Fire."

Everything went black as the weapon drained all the ship's power. A small flash against the stars was the only indication that anything had really happened. The light quickly turned and disappeared into the planet's surface. Almost instantly the surface began to boil; the oceans evaporated and continents practically melted as the weapon superheated anything it touched.

"It's working!" Tomas breathed, leaning forward. "Status!"

"The change is holding steady, sir. It should be complete within thirty seconds."

Tomas allowed himself a grim smile as he watched the entire planet become magma. As soon as the surface was completely converted, what looked like large silver wires began to snake upward into space. Materializeing directly out of the magma, the wires stretched and grew at an incredible speed, weaving together as they reached for the heavens. Within seconds, a silvery web encircled the planet. Directly over the equator, the wires twined into a silvery pillar that grew until it hovered directly beneath the mothership.

"Sir, we're ready for the next step." Jarall's hand hovered over the controls.

"Master?" Tomas spoke quietly into the comm. "Shall we continue?"

_'Its working?' _the papery voice quivered with excitement.

"Perfectly, my lord."

_'Yes!'_ the master hissed. _'Well done. Now finish it.'_

"Yes, my lord." Tomas nodded at the Jarall who tapped a single button on his panel. The power flickered and returned as the great ship began to move towards the pillar. Centering itself over the shimmering column, the Ha'tak slowly landed. The silver material immediately crept up the sides of the ship, quickly covering the entire vessel. Within seconds, the only bare spot left was the view port on the bridge.

Tomas shifted nervously as he watched the silvery substance shimmer and slide around the pane of the window. "Is it-"

"Yes, sir, it's safe." Jarall replied, bringing up the data report on the main view screen. "The reaction has completely stopped and we have full control of the entire system." He glanced back at his master. "Now what, sir?"

"Now, you wait, Jarall, while I go inform the Master of our success." Tomas rose quickly from his chair and strode out of the room, his cloak swirling around him.

"Yes, sir," Jarall muttered to himself, turning back to his controls.


	2. Sunrise, Whining, and Deadlines

***Outside Cheyenne Mountain Complex***

The sun had barely risen over Cheyenne Mountain and the jagged peaks that surrounded it when the black Nissan Titan pulled up to the security entrance of the complex. The golden light of the sunrise sifted lazily through the clouds, almost like it too was just waking up and hadn't yet had a cup of coffee.

Major Ashley Griffin smiled at the thought as she pulled to a stop in front of the security checkpoint.

"Morning, Major," said the guard, snapping off a quick salute.

"A beautiful morning, Jenkins," Ashley replied with a smile as she flipped down her visor and grabbed the ID she kept clipped there.

"Yes, ma'am," Jenkins said, smiling back as he took her card and swiped it through the security terminal. The machine beeped once and Jenkins handed back the card. "You're clear as usual, ma'am," He took a step back from the vehicle. "Have a good day, Major," he said, saluting again.

"You, too, Jenkins," she replied as she shifted gears and pulled off. As the darkness of the entrance tunnel embraced the truck, she smiled ruefully, watching her last glimpses of the sunrise in her rearview mirror.

_Oh well,_ she thought, flipping on her headlights. _Sometimes you have to sacrifice good things for things you love. Being a part of a team that explores the galaxy is definitely worth missing the sunrise. _She smiled again as she drove deeper into Cheyenne Mountain.

***Stargate Command Mess Hall***

"This is crazy!" Ashley moaned and slammed the personnel files she'd been reading onto the table. She sighed and pulled her legs up into her chair and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"You still haven't found anybody yet, honey?" asked Linda, putting down her tray and taking the seat across from Ashley.

"No Linda," she groaned, dropping her feet and putting her head into her hands. "I feel like I've been through every personnel file in the universe and I still can't find anyone that I feel like I can work with without tearing my hair out." Her voice was muffled as she spoke through her hands.

"Now, now," Linda said kindly, patting Ashley's arm and gently pulling her head out of her hands. "You have an instinct for people in general." She smiled warmly. "I have no doubt that the good Lord will send you the perfect team. You just have to have patience, child. Patience and faith."

"I've never been good at patience," Ashley grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No you haven't, sugar," Linda laughed. "But that's why you've got me. You can whine and complain to me until you feel better and I'll just give you a cookie, a hug, and advice and send you on your way."

This made Ashley smile. It was true; she could go to Linda for anything and she would always be there, loving and supporting her no matter what. The kindly old black lady had come to work in the SGC's mess after it had been discovered the she possessed a particularly strong version of the Ancient gene.

She had been given full security clearance and offered a life of luxury if she would activate Ancient objects and submit to blood tests from time to time. To everyone's surprise, she turned down the life of ease and insisted on working in the cafeteria.

"I've fed people all my life – from school kids in a lunch room to fixin' meals for old folks in a nursing home. Just because I have some fancy DNA does not mean that I am going to stop doing what I love." she had told General Landry in her polite but firm 'you-better-listen-to-me-young-man-or-I'll-put-you-over-my-knee' voice. The next day she was there, bright and early, serving the best pancakes any of them had ever tasted. She was an instant hit with everyone. As people got to know her better it became a regular sight to see her giving advice over a fresh roll with homemade jam. It also became common knowledge that she knew everything that went on under Cheyenne Mountain. If you needed information about anything, all you had to do was ask her and she would know.

"Thanks, Linda," Ashley said, smiling. She reached out to squeeze her friend's hand as she stood up. "Sorry to whine and run, but I've gotta get these files to General Landry and let him know I'm still teamless." She scooped up the mound of papers as Linda stood and picked up her tray.

"Not a problem sweetheart. I'm just glad that Old Linda here could help… even if it was only to listen to you complain." She smiled teasingly and swatted Ashley gently on the butt to get her moving toward the door. "Now get goin' girl. You can't keep General Landry waiting."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ashley said, shooting Linda a grin as she disappeared into the hall.


	3. The List

***General Landry's Office***

"Ah, Major Griffin," greeted General Landry, closing the file in his hand and leaning forward in his seat. "Do we have a new SG-2 yet?" he asked with a small smile, waving her into his office.

"I'm afraid not, sir," she said, sighing and running her free hand through her short hair. She shook her head and put the stack of personnel files she had eliminated on his desk. "I just can't seem to find the right fit, sir. I've even interviewed some prospects personally, but none have worked out.

General Landry nodded and gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Have a seat, Major." He leaned back and studied her face for a moment once she was seated. She waited and tried not to fidget as his gaze bored into her. She almost sighed with relief when he nodded to himself and leaned forward again, beginning to speak.

"I understand how difficult it is to find people that you can absolutely trust in the many different situations we often find ourselves in," Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand to stop her. "But, as you know, you have a deadline to assemble a team or one will be made for you." He nodded at her, letting her know she could speak.

"Yes, sir, believe me, I know I have a deadline." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "But I can't just pick someone, sir! I have to know that they've got my back." She slumped in her seat, her frustration catching up with her. "I'm sorry sir," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just don't think I can be ready soon enough."

He smiled at that, a kindly, fatherly look on his face.

"Major, I understand your dilemma and frustration completely." He reached down and opened a drawer in his desk. "Which is why I took the liberty of picking some candidates from the files that you might not have been able to get access to." He withdrew a few folders from the drawer and slid them across his desk to her. "We both seem to value the same traits in people, so I only picked the files of people I would choose for my own team… if I had one." He paused and nodded at her when she quirked an eyebrow at him. "Believe it or not, Major, but I once had to choose a team for some difficult missions. My commander's assistance was extremely helpful. I thought that I would pass that help down the line."

Ashley just stared at him, stunned that he would take time out of his incredibly hectic schedule just to help her. She blinked, touched by the simple gesture of kindness, and reached out hesitantly to take the files. The General grinned at her slightly awed expression.

"Thank you, sir," she finally managed to stammer. "This really means a lot to me."

The General nodded as he rose from his seat and strode over to the window that looked out over the Stargate. He stood there, his hands clasped behind his back as he spoke.

"When my commander helped me choose my team, I was stunned and flattered at first." He twisted around to glance at her before returning his gaze to the Gate and continuing. "After the shock of his assistance began to wear off, I started to wonder if my CO had given me those files just so I would choose people _he _wanted." The General shook his head and turned to face her. "I even went so far as to confront him about my suspicions." He chuckled without humor when Ashley flinched; she knew that accusing your CO of something usually didn't end well.

"He surprised me," the General continued, "by clapping me on the back and saying 'I would have been disappointed if you hadn't wondered if I had used you. It would have meant that you were too willing and too eager to please me. If all you wanted to do was make me happy, then you would have no mind of your own, and would probably end up dead.'

From that moment on, not only did I trust my CO implicitly, but I also questioned him at times like he had instructed me. It didn't always end well for me," The General laughed again, Ashley with him. "But no matter the outcome," he went on, serious now, "I always learned something from him. Be it good or bad, there was always a lesson in every one of his actions." He looked at her, sadness and hope showing plainly in his eyes and on his face. "I only hope that you can see me that same way, and, if not, that you will learn something from the way I lead." His smile returned. "Hopefully you will be able to do both," he said lightly, almost teasing—for a General.

She just sat there, frozen, unsure of what to say after his revealing speech, afraid that she would somehow mess up the moment. The General seemed to realize this and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I sprang this on you, but I just wanted to let you know that I am not trying to get you to choose people that I will control. I want everyone on this base to be safe, and if that means bending the regulations a little by giving you personnel files that you normally wouldn't have access to, then that's what I'll do." He smiled again and sat back down in his chair. "I've also extended your deadline a week so that you'll have time to conduct interviews if you need to."

Ashley shook her head, trying to find the right words.

"General, I can't thank you enough—for the files and the extension—and for being the first commanding officer I've had to take a personal interest in how safe I am with the people I work with everyday." She struggled to express herself fully, but gave up, simply saying, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome, Major. I hope you find what you're looking for," he said, standing. Ashley stood as well, sensing their meeting was over.

"I believe I will, sir, if your story is anything to go by." She reached out to shake his offered hand. "I'll let you know how it goes."

The General smiled kindly again. "I look forward to meeting the new SG-2."

***Stargate Command Mess Hall***

"Linda, I think I've got someone," Ashley said, leaning over the file she was reading, her green eyes focused intently on its contents, missing nothing. She grinned and sat up a moment later, thrusting the file at her friend. "This is totally what I'm looking for in a member of my team." She tapped the paper excitedly as Linda set down the file she had been reading and took the other one from Ashley. "Brilliant scientist, good in military situations, and an all around good person," Ashley went on, her hands moving animatedly as her eagerness got the best of her. She bounced excitedly in her seat, a broad smile on her face. "So what do you think?" she asked curiously when Linda raised her eyebrows in surprise at something she read in the file.

"The boy is Russian," Linda said slowly, looking at Ashley over the top of the folder. "Are you sure you want a foreigner on your team?"

"Come on, Linda," Ashley said seriously. "That has nothing to do with anything, and you know it."

Linda returned Ashley's serious gaze without flinching. "I know that it could cause problems if your loyalties conflict."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You answer to the President of the United States, honey." She put the file back down on the table. "This boy may not."

Ashley laughed and shook her head. "That's the beauty of it, Linda. He's a naturalized citizen of the US. He answers to the President too." Linda raised her eyebrows again and frowned, looking back at the file. "You didn't read that far did you?"

"Honey, you know I'm not good at reading. So, no, I didn't get that far."

"Sorry," Ashley said, looking sheepish. "Anyway, he looks like he'll be perfect for my team. I'm going to set up an interview as soon as possible." She leaned back in her chair, beaming happily at Linda.

"Ashley, I think it's great that you're finally finding people for your team, but have you considered the possibility that these files may have been restricted for a good reason?" Linda asked pointedly, her face plainly showing that she was very suspicious.

"Yes, I have," Ashley replied, having anticipated the question. "I spoke to General Landry about whey they were restricted after I had looked through them once." She paused to rummage through the stack of files in front of her. "He gave me this," she continued, pulling out a single sheet of paper and passing it to Linda. "It lists all the reasons that each of these files were not immediately available to me." She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, looking excited again. "You see, Linda, I've taken all the precautions with these files. I truly believe I've found my first team member."

Linda didn't respond, but continued to read the personnel file while frequently glancing at the restrictions list. Ashley waited impatiently for her to finish, folding a paper airplane to keep from fidgeting.

"You didn't have access to his file because he was on a reserve SG team and working on the X-303 Program?" Linda asked incredulously, setting down the files and taking off her glasses. "Those are the only reasons?"

"Exactly," Ashley said, grinning from ear to ear. "So what do you think now?"

Linda took one last look at the file and pulled her glasses off. She sighed and smiled slowly.

"I think that you've been very careful and done a great job in choosing your first team member."

"You approve?" Ashley asked, ecstatic. When Linda nodded, Ashley jumped up, sending her chair flying out behind her. "Yes!" she crowed, wrapping her arms around Linda in a massive bear hug.

The mess hall fell silent as everyone turned to stare at Ashley.

"What?" she asked, stepping back from Linda and looking around at everyone who was staring at her. "Quit staring and get back to your meals." When nobody moved, she slammed her hand down on the table, making everyone jump. "That's an order, people!" Everyone looked away quickly, most sheepishly.

Ashley turned back to Linda, smiling, only to find her friend glaring at her. "What?" she asked. Linda shook her head.

"Was that really necessary?"

Ashley grinned again. "No. But it was fun."

Linda sighed and turned back to the files. "What?" Ashley asked indignantly. Linda ignored her and started picking up the files. "Well, it _was_ fun," Ashley muttered.

_**AN:**__** When I put the next chapter up will depend on the reviews I get. Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Nikolai

**AN:** No reviews yet, so I'm just gonna keep pluckin' along : ( Hope somebody let's me know how I'm doing. Anyway, enjoy!

***One Week Later***

"Good morning, Nikolai," Ashley said, coming into her office and seeing the Russian scientist waiting for her. "I didn't expect you to be here this early." She hung her purse up and leaned against the edge of her desk. "What's going on?"

He shrugged, his dark eyes meeting her gaze. "I just wanted to be here early for my first day on the job." he said in his soft Russian accent. A small smile flashed briefly across his face. "I am not used to having a… boss. Working with other scientists is far different than being on an SG team."

Ashley laughed, and shook her head. "Don't worry, Nikolai. As a _boss_," she emphasized the word teasingly, "I'm pretty easy-going. My goal with my new team is to be a team of friends—I have no desire for my team to be a dictatorship." She stiffened, looking sheepish. "Sorry. No offense to Russia, of course."

Nikolai laughed quietly. "None taken, Major. Russia has changed much in the past few decades. The Russia you associate with dictators and communism was long gone by the time I was old enough to understand what my country had been." He spread his hands wide. "Nevertheless, America is still more democratic than Russia will ever be. I can see why you still compare it to a dictatorship today." He studied her for a moment before he continued.

"It is a very noble sentiment to want to be a team of friends. Not many military officers would want that, in the same way I think you do." His mouth quirked in a small smile when she nodded; she didn't even try to deny it—her command methods were well know to be unorthodox. "I believe that it will make you a better leader, Major." He smirked when she stiffened slightly in surprise.

"Thank you, Nikolai," she said, her surprise coloring her voice. "That truly means a lot to me."

"That is one thing you should know about me, Major," Nikolai replied. "I don't say anything unless I believe it to be true."

"I'll remember that," Ashley said, smiling thoughtfully. "I know this is kind of off topic, but I have a few interviews with prospective team members today. Since whoever I choose will be working closely with you as well, I thought you might like to come along and have your say in the decision."

It was Nikolai's turn to be startled. "Is it not ultimately your choice?" he questioned.

"Yes, but, like we discussed, I am not like most other military commanders you may have. I don't want to command this team, per say, I just want to work with it." She frowned, mulling over what she had said in her head. "That didn't make much sense did it?"

Nikolai laughed softly again, shaking his head. "Actually, it did make sense to me."

"Ooh, that's scary." She leaned away from him with a deer-in-the-headlights look on her face.

"Why?" He asked, confused. His eyebrows pulled together in worry.

"Normally the people who understand what I'm saying are crazy. This might not be a good sign," she said with utter seriousness.

Nikolai just looked at her for a moment, stunned. Then he smiled. "You may be right," he said, playing along. "You may lose your first team member to insanity and it would be your all fault. He was the only one who could understand you and it drove him mad." He shook his head ruefully. "What a shame."

Ashley threw back your head and laughed. "You're pretty good, Ivanov. You're one of the few people I've met who understand me and play along with my jokes." She struggled to be serious again; she failed, giggling. "We may be in more trouble than we thought."

Nikolai nodded, shaking with silent laughter. "Or," he said, chuckling, "it could just mean that you've made an excellent first command decision."

"There's always that, too," Ashley gasped, doing her best to regain control; she was finding it hard with tears running down her face from the laughter. When she finally recovered, she looked at him, really serious this time.

"So will you help me pick my—our team members?"

"It would be an honor, Major," Nikolai said, standing and bowing like a gentleman. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get to work before my boss fires me for cutting up on the job."

Ashley sniffed, indignant. "I wouldn't fire you for not working. But I will fire you if you don't start calling me Ashley," she said teasingly. "I'll send you a paper with the interview times. Good luck on your first day."

"Thank you," He took a step towards the door and then hesitated; he turned back and smiled at her. "Thank you, _Ashley_."

She smiled back, her whole face lighting up. "Thank you, Nikolai."


	5. Interviews and Alarms

**AN: Reviews are welcome! Next chapter in about a week or two. Happy reading!**

"That was a waste of time," Ashley groaned as soon as the person they had been interviewing left. She slumped forward; her forehead hit the table with a smack. "How many was that?" she mumbled into the table-top.

"Fourteen," Nikolai growled irritably. "And that's not counting the twenty-some from yesterday."

Ashley groaned. "It felt like a million." The files under her face fluttered in her breath as she spat the words. She lifted her head slightly and started banging it against the table.

Nikolai grunted in agreement, and then seemed to realize that her face was still hitting the table repeatedly. He sighed and reached forward, gently gripping the back of her head and pulling her upright.

"That table has done nothing to you. Don't beat it up because we have not found another member for our team yet." She didn't look at him while he spoke, her face blank, almost like she was ignoring him. He closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation, not letting go of the back of her head.

"If I let you go, you will start hitting the table again, won't you?"

"Yes," she said, unashamed.

"Don't bang your head on the table, please. It will make it even harder to find team members if the team leader has a self-inflicted concussion." He twisted her head around so she was looking at him. "Please?" he asked, raising one eyebrow incredulously.

"Fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let me go now."

He shook his head and released hers. "I thought you said that General Landry gave you these files because they were people he would choose for his team." His face crumpled into a confused expression. "If he believed that why are we finding so many…" he waved his hand around as he searched for the right word.

"Duds?" Ashley offered.

"Yes."

Ashley sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He said that he might choose them. That doesn't mean we have to… or want to," she grimaced. Nikolai snorted. "Anyway, we have two more interviews today," she paused when Nikolai flinched. "Wimp," she muttered, then continued, "The next one's with…" she rifled through the files and pulled out a particularly thick file. "Lieutenant Chloe Nova."

"Air Force?" Nikolai asked in a bored voice.

Ashley nodded and hit the 'talk' button on her radio. "Send Lt. Nova in, Airman."

The radio crackled, and a voice on the other end said, "Yes, ma'am."

Seconds later the door opened and a woman stepped into the small interview room. She was tall, with long, red-brown hair. She moved with a sure self-confidence and an easy grace; her grey-blue eyes scanned the room as she entered. As soon as she met Ashley's gaze she smiled and gave an almost lazy-like salute.

"Lieutenant Chloe Nova, reporting as ordered, ma'am." Her voice had a slightly southern accent. She dropped her salute slowly and stood at a relaxed version of attention.

Ashley stood and rose to her full height; she was still too short to look the Lieutenant in the eye.

"Most junior officers show a little more rigid respect to their commanders," she said, eyeing the Lieutenant's easy-going posture pointedly.

"Yes, ma'am," the Lieutenant replied, not changing her position at all. Her eyes stayed locked on Ashley's gaze.

Nikolai sat silently, watching the two women measure each other up. Finally Ashley grinned, her whole face lighting up.

"It's nice to meet you, Lieutenant," she said, holding her hand out for the Lieutenant to shake. The Lieutenant slipped out of her not-so-attention stance and smiled back as she shook the Major's hand.

"You as well, ma'am. Your relaxed military reputation precedes you." Her light eyes sparkled with mirth.

"That may be, but next time a little more respect would be appreciated," Ashley said drily as she motioned for the lieutenant to take a seat.

"Yes, ma'am."

Once the younger woman was seated, Ashley leaned back against the table and picked up Lieutenant Nova's file.

"Do you know why you are here, Lieutenant?" Ashley asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm here to prove to you that I will be a valuable asset to your team." Her eyes darted to Nikolai's face, then back to Ashley's.

"Exactly." Ashley sat silently for a moment, studying the younger woman for a moment. Nikolai leaned forward slightly, eager for whatever Ashley had planned.

Ashley nodded to herself and rose from the table. "Now," she said, leaning over the Lieutenant, and placing her hands on the armrests of the chair. "How do you intend to prove your value?"

At that exact moment the base's alarms went off.

"Well," Nikolai chuckled when both women jolted to their feet and hurtled out the door. "This should be interesting." He pushed himself to his feet and followed them, shaking his head. "Very interesting."


	6. The Proper and Pouting Lieutenant

_**AN: Please Review! I have no idea how you think I'm doing, and I'd like the input!**_

"General." Ashley nodded as she skidded to a breathless stop next to him in the control room. "What's going on?"

"SG-13 is coming through. They say they have critical information on a Goa'uld stronghold." Landry folded his arms across his chest as he watched the iris slide back to reveal the shimmering wormhole.

"I thought the Goa'uld were no longer a problem." Nikolai said, silently sliding in behind Ashley. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of red hair as Lieutenant Nova quietly took up a rest position at the back of the room. Ashley smirked at the young woman's sudden shift to proper military protocol as the General spoke.

"Not usually, no," he was saying to Nikolai. "But because of the power vacuum left by the defeat of the Ori, there are a few Goa'uld who are vying for control who could potentially be major problems." He nodded at the team who was coming through the wormhole. "SG-13 has been gathering intel on the strongest ones." He leaned down to the mike. "Briefing room, Colonel Michaels."

"Yes, sir," the colonel called, headed for the doors.

"Major, Nikolai." Landry acknowledged as he turned for the stairs. He stopped and smiled slightly at a shadowy corner. "Lieutenant."

"Sir." she replied, slipping out of the darkness. The general shook his head and disappeared up the stairs.

"That was boring." Nikolai murmured as the gate shut down.

"Boring until one of those Goa'uld he was talking about tries to shoot you," the Lieutenant said drily, coming to stand beside them.

Nikolai snorted. "True." He turned to Ashley and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Now what?"

She had just opened her mouth to reply when one of the technicians called out to her. "Major," she said, her hand covering the mouthpiece of a phone. "The General wants you and your team in the briefing room" She paused to listen to the phone. "He says to bring the Lieutenant as well."

"On our way." Ashley returned her gaze to Nikolai. "Now we go see the General," she told him, smirking. He rolled his eyes as she headed up the steps, calling behind her, "Stop pouting and get moving, Lieutenant. You might just be getting the chance to prove yourself." Her footsteps stopped and stuck her head back down the stairs. "Then you will be called part of the team." She disappeared again, muttering to herself.

Nikolai chuckled, and clapped the surprised Lieutenant on the shoulder as he passed. "You'll get used to her." He paused and shook his head. "Well, maybe not. But you will come to like her." He smiled at her, backing up the stairs. "She won't say it, but she likes you."

He chuckled at her stunned expression and stopped halfway up. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, yeah." She jolted after him and shook her head. "So, she likes me?" she asked when she caught up. He laughed, and just headed up the steps. "What?" she called, hurrying after him. "It's a good question!"


End file.
